Total Pokemon Songbreeze Island
by Alpha Absol
Summary: On the gorgeous, secluded getaway known as Songbreeze Island, 32 Pokemon will compete to win 1 million dollars! This event is brought to you by our hosts, Vaporeon and Sceptile. Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs and the story.


Hey guys! I am so excited to be starting this story. Ever since I found out about Total Pokemon Island, I have wanted to do my own story about it. I have so much planned, and I hope you all will like it!

I do not own Pokemon or Total Drama Island. I do, however, own my OCs and the story.

**000**

"Hello!" shouted a blue, cat-like Pokemon, waving her tail cheerfully. "Welcome to Total Pokemon Songbreeze Island. I, Vaporeon, will be hosting this show, along with my trusty co-host, Sceptile!"

"That's me," Sceptile grumbled, flashing a half-hearted thumbs up.

"The show's name is based on the gorgeous island that we're on right now," Vaporeon said, indicating said island with a sweep of her tail. A sprawling beach spread in both directions, and mysterious, lush forests lay further inland. Three mountains could be seen looming in the distance.

"Here, 32 campers will be competing for the grand prize of 1 million Poke!" the water cat yelled. "They will have to compete in challenges of varying difficulty. At the end of the day, the losing team will decide who goes home by voting. The last 'mon standing wins, but whoever is chosen will have to leave Songbreeze Island on the Failord!"

As if on cue, a massive whale Pokemon surfaced, a spout of water erupting from his blowhole. Sceptile quickly held up an umbrella, shielding himself from the spray, while Vaporeon let the water wash over her. When the spray cleared, she still stood there, unfazed.

"Showoff," Sceptile muttered.

"Hey, my ability's Water Absorb. Let me have my fun," Vaporeon responded. "Thanks, Failord!"

"No problem," the Failord replied, smiling and diving back under.

"Alrighty! If I'm not mistaken, that's the first Lapras, with the first two contestants on its back!" Vaporeon said excitedly.

Sure enough, a blue, dinosaur-like Pokemon was headed for the dock. A Weavile could be seen sitting on its back. When the Lapras reached the dock, the Weavile slid off, careful not to drop her bags.

"Is this Songbreeze Island?" Weavile asked, taking in her surroundings.

"No, it's the Goldenrod Department Store," Sceptile said sarcastically.

Weavile blinked at the lizard, unamused. Then, she walked silently onto the beach, setting her bags down in the sand.

"Please don't do that to all of them," Vaporeon said. Sceptile just looked away defiantly.

By the time Vaporeon had turned around to face the oncoming Lapras again, the next camper was already bounding onto the dock. A small, brown goat with leafy-looking fur on his back and neck stood with his suitcase balancing on his back.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to have some fun? 'Cuz I sure am!" Skiddo cried in excitement. He then ran to stand near Weavile, his hooves clopping on the dock's planks.

"I like him already," Vaporeon said, smiling.

The next Lapras was carrying a white Pokemon with red and blue markings and small wings. She fluttered onto the dock and turned to the Lapras.

"Thanks for carrying me," Togetic said. "I would've flown, but my wings are really small, so I probably wouldn't have made it too far."

The Lapras dipped its head and swam away, and as Togetic fluttered over to the beach, no more of the water dinosaurs could be seen.

"Where the hell are they? There's no way they're already done bringing us contestants," Sceptile spat.

"Hold on, I think I see something," Vaporeon said, squinting at the horizon. Something was approaching the dock rapidly, and it didn't look like a Lapras.

As the strange thing came closer, a spiky horn could be seen cutting throught the water at incredible speed. A kangaroo-like Pokemon with a mushroom "hat" on his head was balancing on the horn's tip. When the Breloom reached the dock, he did a front flip onto it, grinning confidently. Samurott, whose horn Breloom had been riding on, climbed onto the planks right after Breloom's landing.

"Alright! I'm here and ready to shine!" Breloom shouted. He glanced around quickly before noticing Togetic and immediately walking over. "What's cookin', good lookin'?" the kangaroo said.

Togetic blushed. "Nothing, really," she replied.

Breloom just grinned and extended his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder. "You could find out what's cookin' if I took you to dinner."

"Okay," Togetic said softly.

Sceptile just stared, his mouth hanging open in awe. "How? How does he do that?" He turned to Samurott. "Do you know how he does that?"

Samurott just shrugged and hefted two waterproof suitcases out of the water, padding to the other end of the dock to join the others. He gave one to Breloom and sat down with the other.

The next Lapras to arrive at the island was wearing earmuffs, as was the Fennekin on its back. It was unclear why until a baby manta ray floated up to the dock, spewing words left and right.

"And then he bought me a lot of nice makeup and we ate dinner together and it was so romantic!" Mantyke squealed. "It's a shame he had to cheat on me. At least he left the makeup. Hey, did I tell you about that time-"

Fennekin took off the earmuffs and hopped off the Lapras. "No, you didn't, and you can save that for when I get my eardrums replaced," she snapped. Mantyke looked offended, but she shut her mouth for long enough to drift over to the beach.

"Hey, where's my bag?" Mantyke cried, panicking. "I could have sworn I just had it! Where did it go? Did I leave it at home? Could I have-"

"Did someone drop a bag?" an irritated voice said. Everybody whipped their heads around to find a miffed-looking ladybug hovering over the dock.

"Me! Me! Me!" Mantyke shouted. Ledian tossed the ray's bag at her, and it landed on her back, knocking her down into the sand. Muffled noises could be heard as she tried to get up and talk at the same time, which wasn't working with a face full of sand. Everybody laughed, which only caused the baby ray to flail around more and scream more forcefully.

Vaporeon had to stifle a laugh. "That was interesting. Now, who's next?"

She turned around to see six Lapras approaching in a V formation, each one of them carrying a camper. Glameow, Pichu, Shuppet, Deerling, Umbreon, and Quilava all jumped onto the dock.

Glameow and Deerling both silently surveyed their surroundings. Glameow's gaze looked intelligent, while Deerling's exuded confidence. Pichu just looked at the guys, her eyes widening when she saw Samurott. Quilava huffed as he noticed Pichu's behavior, his flaming mohawk flickering brightly. Shuppet floated quietly to an unoccupied patch of sand, while Umbreon darted behind a rock and peered timidly over the top.

"Well, that looks like quite the batch," Sceptile commented.

The next two Lapras arrived moments later, delivering a happy-looking lion cub and a large fossil bug. Litleo just bounded over to the rest of the campers, humming a little tune. Armaldo smiled and looked around, causing Umbreon to shriek and duck behind her rock.

"Hey! You don't have to be scared! I don't mean any harm!" Armaldo said. Despite this, a few of the girls shied away when he walked over to join the group of Pokemon.

The sound of laughter could be heard faintly, even though the next two Lapras weren't that close to the dock. When they finally arrived, a calm-looking ice dinosaur stepped off, engaged in what seemed to be a fun conversation with a hyper, pink kitten.

"And that's why everyone there calls me the Sass Master," Amaura said, earning a laugh from Skitty. He walked down the dock, his multicolored sails flowing in the breeze. A few Pokemon looked at him funny, but he ignored them. Skitty bounced after him, somehow balancing her suitcase on her tail.

Just as Skitty's paws left the dock, the water next to Vaporeon and Sceptile started bubbling. The new arrivals stared as a large leafy sea dragon rose from the water, fixing his audience with a bitter glare. Dragalge floated onto the beach, water dripping from his oddly shaped body.

Everyone waited quietly for the next Lapras to arrive, even Mantyke, surprisingly. The only sound was the waves lapping peacefully against the shore. The small noise of someone digging in the sand came to everyone's attention, and all eyes turned to Skitty. The kitten made made a small pit in the sand and curled up in it, tucking her limbs under her body comfortably.

"What are you doing?" Fennekin asked.

"I'm making a little sand bed," Skitty responded happily. "It's warm. Hey, Litleo, can you bury me?"

"Sure thing," Litleo replied. He began using his paw to cover the kitten with sand until only her head was visible.

"Yay, now I'm comfy and I look like a sand turtle," Skitty said. A few hushed "Aww"s could be heard from the other contestants.

"Thank Arceus! Here are the rest of the contestants," Vaporeon shouted. Sure enough, the last of the campers were on their way, some on Lapras-back and some on their own. The new arrivals were Bulbasaur, Reuniclus, Numel, Stantler, Aromatisse, Persian, Flaaffy, Aron, Axew, Archeops, Chikorita, Golduck, and... Persian? No, that couldn't be right.

Bulbasaur and Chikorita looked around nervously. Chikorita's leaf accidentally brushed Bulbasaur's shoulder, making him jump. She responded with some stuttered apologies. Reuniclus floated in midair with his eyes closed and a calm smile on his face. Numel looked around boredly before reaching into his suitcase and grabbing a bag of chips. Stantler just stood there, gazing calmly at the other contestants. Aromatisse was fanning herself with what she didn't realize was a broken sand dollar. Flaaffy had an excited gleam in his eye, in stark contrast to Archeops, who was flapping her wings rather violently and glaring at no one in particular.

"What's up with her?" Sceptile asked Vaporeon. Archeops growled and flew toward the beach. "Wow, it must be that time of-"

Most of the girls glared daggers at Sceptile. "Day! Day! That time of day!" he shouted, sweatdropping. "Doesn't everyone get a little grumpy toward the end of the day? I sure do."

Aron and Axew had just started walking down the dock. Aron stopped to dislodge a small feather from a hole in her body, and Axew kept walking before realizing that she had left Aron behind. She waited for the steel girl to catch up, and they both stepped onto the beach.

Persian waited for the two first evolution girls to go before him, then padded quietly down the dock, a warm smile on his face. The other Persian had mysteriously vanished. Suddenly, a Flabebe drifted down towards the cat, landing gently on his back.

"GAH!" Persian shouted, startled. The Flabebe jumped off his back, morphing into a small, black fox in midair. The Zorua was rolling on the dock, laughing hysterically.

"Sorry about that, I just... oh, that was priceless!" Zorua said, still grinning. Persian dipped his head to him in forgiveness, and they both continued toward the beach. A splash was heard, and everyone turned their heads toward the final contestant to arrive on Songbreeze Island.

As Golduck pulled herself onto the dock, most of the males stared. The bipedal duck was very toned and fit-looking, and her wet body seemed to glow in the sunlight. She wore a soft smirk on her face. As she wiggled her tail to dry it off, Sceptile and Quilava looked hypnotized. Aromatisse just huffed in annoyance.

"You can just... stand over there..." Sceptile said, looking stunned.

Vaporeon giggled, covering her mouth with her paw to hide it. Then, she cleared her throat. "Okay, everybody! Follow me to the cabins, and we'll get you all sorted into teams!"

**000**

Everybody was standing between two huge log cabins at right where the sand met the rainforest. Two palm trees provided shade for the area, which was part sand and part grass. A blue banner hung from the porch overhang of the cabin on the left, while the cabin to the right sported a pink banner.

"These cabins are where you all will be staying during your time on this island!" Vaporeon said. "Boys get the cabin with the blue banner, and girls get the pink one. We would've had coed cabins, but pregnancy is an issue we want to avoid."

Sceptile piped up. "So, now that you know where you'll be sleeping, it's time to organize you into teams." A few of the campers shifted nervously. The grass lizard picked up a list and began reading off names.

"Shuppet, Amaura, Dragalge, Reuniclus, Skiddo, Weavile, Umbreon, Samurott, Breloom, Togetic, Quilava, Pichu, Deerling, Ledian, Bulbasaur, and Chikorita! You will be... the Lustrous Lugias!"

The Lustrous Lugias cheered, save for Ledian and Dragalge. Sceptile waited for them to calm down before he continued.

"Flaaffy, Skitty, Litleo, Glameow, Persian, Stantler, Axew, Aron, Fennekin, Zorua, Armaldo, Aromatisse, Archeops, Numel, Golduck, and Mantyke! You will be... the Heavenly Ho-Ohs!"

More cheers erupted, this time from the Heavenly Ho-Ohs, but Archeops and Aromatisse stayed silent. Vaporeon stepped forward, and the attention of the campers shifted to her.

"Great! Now everyone can get unpacked. Everybody gets their own room, and every room has a window. Is everyone with me so far?"

The campers all nodded. "Good. Now, before Sceptile and I go back to our own cabin, I'll have you know that there are multiple, Pokeball shaped rooms scattered around the island. Those are confessionals. If you need to get anything off your chest, go to a confessional and record it. Now, you should probably rest up for your challenge tomorrow, so goodbye!"

**000**

**Vaporeon was in a round room that, true to her description, looked like a Pokeball. A single, bench-like seat that went with the curve of the wall took up most of the room. The feline patted the padding on the seat proudly. "That was my idea."**

**000**

**Aromatisse brushed through her fur with her fingers. "Honestly, I think that I have the best shot at winning here. It's amazing what you can get accomplished just by being pretty." She quickly touched up her makeup, then zipped up her makeup bag and left.**

**000 **

**Numel munched on his potato chips. "I'm not particularly motivated, but I can see myself getting far," he said before popping another chip in his mouth.**

**000 **

**Chikorita was playing with her leaf nervously. "I'm sorry I scared Bulbasaur earlier. He's pretty cute, I don't want him to dislike me." She blushed before covering her mouth, realizing what she had just said.**

**000**

**Pichu was grinning. "Some of these guys look **_**amazing**_**. Samurott? More like Samur-**_**hot**_**!" she exclaimed, her grin widening.**

**000 **

**Armaldo looked concerned. "I'm here to make friends, but some of the other people here seem intimidated by me. I'm not that scary, right?"**

**000**

**"I'm going to win, no matter who gets in my way or what gets thrown at me," Ledian said, cracking his knuckles. "I may look frail, but I will **_**not **_**be broken easily."**

**000**

Aaand there you go! The first episode of Total Pokemon Songbreeze Island. Any favorites or least favorites right off the bat? Compliments? Complaints? Predictions? Leave a review about it! And see you next time!

Next Episode: To leap or not to leap? That is the question.


End file.
